Love me
by Sannikex
Summary: A short songfic trilogy about three women who wishes to be loved. HL, DG, HrR. COMPLETE.
1. Everytime

Love me

Part One

Everytime

By

Sannikex

A/N: Hi! Since my beta is on vacation and therefore can't beta at Twins I'm writing a short songfic trilogy about three women in the HP series. This is the first part, part two comes soon and part three will come sooner or later. Like I said my beta is not at home so please forgive some faults. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters.

"I'll be back at Monday, by twelve." He said and bent down to lift up his five years old daughter, Michelle. "Bye, my Princess. Don't be hard on Luna", he told Michelle and hugged her before putting her down again.

"Is it the usual apparate spot?" Luna wondered. "If we want to come and meet you when you come home..."she said fast and blushed.

_Notice me, take my hand._

"Yes it is" Harry answered oblivious to Luna's blush as he picked up his bags. Then he nodded at Luna and said

"We'll talk about your rise wages when I come back." Now it was Luna's turn to nod but she closed her eyes hard to not see the business like look in his eyes, so different from the looks he gave her in her dreams...In her dreams he would have said I hate to leave you but I have to, I'll hurry back and then he would kiss her...But life was not a dream, far from, at least not Luna Lovegood's. She was in love with Harry Potter, she lived in his house and she took care of his daughter. But she was not his wife; she was his employee, his daughter's nanny. She had loved him for so many years, even before he married Mandy. When he became an Auror at the Ministry she had followed him and took a job there, when he moved she moved too. Still Luna did not know him personally.

_Why are we strangers when my love is strong_

She knew him from afar, every single detail in his face, the exact spots where he liked to be, the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was upset, how his shoulders tensed when he thought about something that pained him, like the memory of Mandy...his former wife who left him and Michelle when Michelle was one year old for another man. She had a new family now and did not want to hear about neither Michelle nor Harry. When she left Luna volunteered to take care of little Michelle and he had gladly accepted. She was just Luna after all, impossible to fall in love with he would not get hurt, it was safe.

_Why carry on without you_

Why could she not stop loving him? Why would her heart not stop to beat faster when he came into the room? Why did it have to hurt just as much every time she looked into his eyes and didn't see any response to her love there? She had tried, tried so hard to stand on her own legs but something always tugged her back to him, telling her that her place was there by his side. At least she had her dreams. That was how she'd always survived, living in a world where she ruled and everything went as she said it would. If he could just disappear from them.

_Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_I make believe that you are here, it's the only way I see clear_

She winced as she recalled the dinner they had shared in awkward silence, only broken by Michelle's occasional chatter or the clatter of knives and forks after a very embarrassing afternoon. She remembered every word he had uttered: "Luna...I've been thinking for a while, you and Michelle have a fine contact and she really loves you and she needs a mother. I wondered if you want to marry me? For Michelle's sake?

Luna stood dumbstruck with one shoe in her hand and the other halfway to her open mouth.

"No feelings of course, just for Michelle" he said rapidly as he took her paralyzed look for fear. Tears started to fill Luna's eyes. The man of her dreams asked her to marry him _without_ feelings. She turned around so he would not see her tears and struggled to keep her voice steady as she said

"I...I can't, Harry"

"Why not? Am I so terrible?"

"No! No, it's just I love...." Harry's breath got caught in his throat "...another" she finished lamely without conviction.

"Oh...I see. I understand completely. Totally, really" he said and backed out the door as Luna sunk down at the floor wondering if she'd done something good or not. She was not closer to an answer after a sleepless night and the day after that Harry left to Paris for a week and he would come back at Monday.

At the breakfast table he had been as usual while Luna squirmed in her chair.

_What have I done, you seem to move on so easy_

_Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

It was then she decided that she would swallow her feelings and pride and accept his propose. It was also then she understood that Harry knew about her feelings towards him and was not very happy about it. She saw it in his eyes.

_I may have made it rain, please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain and this song's my sorry_

"I want to talk to you after breakfast, Harry. About your...offer"

Harry looked up and the he nodded slowly.

But it was not time enough left and when he'd said good-bye to Michelle he said

"We'll talk about your rise wages when I come back" So now marriage was rise wages too...

And so he left. Now it was time to start to forget about her feelings, no, kill them forever.

_At night I pray that soon your face will fade away_

But deep in Luna knew that she could not forget her love, not even hide it but she could not leave him either. Her place was here.

_Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_


	2. Forgiven not Forgotten

Love me

Part 2

Forgiven not forgotten

By

Sannikex

Three years...Three years since they had met and 1088 days since they broke up. 1088 days of praying and waiting. Without any result. Life was as it had been before him, dull, gray and loveless.

_All alone staring out watching her life going by_

_When her days are gray and her nights are black_

_Different shades of mundane_

She picked up Scruffy the animal from her bed and hugged him. Scruffy the animal was the only thing that had been only hers during her first years; everything else came from her six brothers. No one knew what kind of animal he was so he was just Scruffy the animal. He was her best friend and knew all of her secrets because she had never had any other real friend. Well, at least not anyone she could tell her thoughts, dreams and feelings.

"He's getting married." She whispered and picked up the newspaper on the floor. His familiar face smirked from the front page, above the headline: "Draco Malfoy marries Pansy Parkinson".

Three years ago she, Ginny Weasley, had met a gorgeous man who was everything she had wanted nice, polite, romantic. When he wanted. He was also arrogant, mean and coldhearted. For Ginny it was love at first sight. When he stepped through the door to her restaurant "Double You" she saw the prince charming of her dreams. He had pale blonde hair and dark gray eyes that seemed to see right into your soul. She had been 22 then and the restaurant was newly opened thanks to Fred and George's financial help.

He had sat down at a table with his back towards her and she remembered every detail in his appearance; how his hair glistened in the bright sunlight, how his tailored robes fit him perfectly, how his aristocratic hands held the menu...

He used to come and eat lunch at the restaurant every day after that and she would watch him from her office until one day he came in there and asked if she wanted to join him for lunch since she was not doing anything else but staring at him. Blushing and stuttering she agreed and they had actually a good time, surprising enough.

Two weeks later they were a couple and one week later they broke up after a row. Ginny didn't remember what it had been about she just knew that she had lost something that could have become beautiful. She had lost someone she loved.

_The furry one-eyed toy that lies upon the bed_

_Has often heard her cry_

_And whisper out a name long forgiven, but not forgotten_

He was forgiven and she had waited for him, prayed that he would come back. But he never did. Her room and bed remained empty filled with sweet memories that haunted her dreams.

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

_A bleeding heart torn apart left on an icy grave_

_In their room where they once lay face to face_

_And nothing could get in the way_

_But now the memories of a man are haunting her days_

_And the craving never fades_

_She's still dreaming of a man long forgiven, but not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

How many letters hadn't she sent him? The owls always returned with the seal unbroken and no one she asked knew where Draco Malfoy was. And now she received the first news about him for three years through a newspaper that announced his marriage. With another woman. Tears started to roll down Ginny's cheeks as she sat down and wrote her last letter to Draco Malfoy with the parchment far away from her face so the tears would not stain it. The note contended four words: Forgiven not forgotten, Draco.

"I need a walk." She told no one in particular and tied the scroll to her owl's leg.

"You know where to bring it." She said and opened the window for the bird, before putting on her cloak and hat. Then she went out in the cold autumn air daydreaming about a man with blonde hair that would come back to her.

Maybe he would or maybe he would not, but Ginny was hopeful for the first time in three years, she knew what she would have done.

_Still alone staring on, wishing her life goodbye_

_As she goes searching for the man long forgiven, but not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're forgiven, not forgotten_

_You're not forgotten_

A/N: I am practicing at writing song fics so constructive criticism is very welcome. This is not beta-ed either so please forgive some faults. I have one more part at this trilogy but how fast it is coming up depends on you...if you review I update faster you see.

And jenny if you read this, it is for you cause I don't know if I can write a sequel to "Not sure I understand". But maybe, we'll see...

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!


	3. Left in the dark

Love me

By

Sannikex

Part Three

Left in the dark 

Where did she touch you?

How did if feel,

Why did you let it begin?

What did she whisper and

What did it mean, and

Where do you think it will end?

How long did it last?

Do you think it will stop?

Did you get to try anything...new?

How good was she - honestly

Where did you go and

Who made the very first move, who made the very first move,

who made the very first move?

You don't have to sneak in the doorway

Just come on into the room

I've been lying in our bed in the dark all alone

And I've been waiting; I've been waiting for you

There's been no reason to move

It's been as still as a tomb

I needed you oh so badly tonight

But I guess you had better things to do

I should have known that it was coming to this

But I must have been blind

I bet you still got a trace of her love in your eyes

and you've still got her eyes on your mind

You swore you'd be with me at 7 o'clock

Now it's a quarter to 3

And whatever you got and whoever it was

I guess you couldn't get it from me

Whatever you got and whoever it was

I guess you couldn't get it from me

I know that you love me

There's no need to talk

I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof

And there are no lies on your body

As I see you undress

I just want to get at the truth

I know that you love me

_There's no need to talk _

_I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof _

_And there are no lies on your body _

_As I watch you undress _

_I just want to get at the truth _

_There are so many thing that I've just just got to know _

_You tell me who! You tell me where! You tell me when! _

_But don't tell me now; I don't need any answers tonight _

_I just need some love so turn out the lights and _

_I'll be left in the dark again _

_I'll be left in the dark again _

_I'll be left in the dark again _

_Left in the dark again _

_I should have known that it was coming to this _

_But I must have been blind _

_I bet you still got a trace of her love in you eyes _

_And you still got her eyes on your mind _

_You swore you'd be with me at 7 o'clock _

_now__ it's a quarter to 3 _

_And whatever you got and whoever it was _

_I guess you couldn't get it from me _

_I guess you couldn't get it from me _

_But down in my soul, down in my soul _

_I know- _

_I know that you love me _

_There's no need to talk _

_I see the look in your eyes and I got the proof _

_And there are no lies on your body _

_As I watch you undress _

_I just want to get at the truth _

_And there are so many things _

_That I've just got to know _

_You tell me who! You tell me where! _

_You tell me when! But don't tell me now _

_I don't need any answers tonight.... _

_I just need some love so turn out the lights and _

_I'll be left in the dark again _

_I just need some love _

_So turn out the lights and I'll be left in the dark again _

_I just need some love _

_So turn out the lights and I'll be left in the dark again _

_I just need some love _

_So turn out the lights and I'll be left in the dark again _

_I just need some love _

_So turn out the light and I'll be left in the dark again _

_I just need some love _

_So turn out the lights and I'll be left in the dark again... _

_Left in the dark again_

His dark red hair gleamed in the soft light from the bedside lamp and she could hear his loud snores that synchronised with the rhythmic heave of his bare chest as they lie in their bed. He had come home ten minutes ago and was already asleep. He must have been exhausted, she thought as she caressed his hair. She discovered she was crying, tears rolled down her cheeks and fell down at her nightgown so the light fabric got almost transparent stains. Eight hours this time, eight bloody hours he let her worry and wonder. He didn't call to lie to her but he did not tell the truth either. He did nothing. Hermione's violent shaking woke her husband Ronald Weasley up. "What is it, Mione?" He slurred drowsily. "Who was it? For how long? Who started it?" She sobbed and lifted her head to look into his eyes, afraid of what she would see in the blue depths. He did not answer he just remained silent. Then he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "Please love me" He heard his wife whisper before he turned out the light and the room went dark. 

A/N: Now this is finished, I really hope you liked it because this was my first attempt to write sad love stories. It wasn't very much I wrote here, the lyrics were expressive enough I thought. Thanks to NiteStar and The I for reviewing. Now I HAVE to stop I am too tempted to write a happy ending and that's not the point.


End file.
